Puddles in Amsterdam
by moneyslut
Summary: smut & smut & ...smut?


Chapter 1

It was morning time in the city of Amsterdam when Piper Chapman opened her eyes slowly from her slumber. She was naked, with almost no sheets covering her-except from her feet. Instead she had a lover (who was considerably taller than her) draped over her body to keep her warm.

In a sleepy train of thought, Piper imagined that Alex would be a panther if she were an animal. Not just because of her long, beautiful, sleek black hair thought Piper.

' _But look at those beautiful curves too_ '

Though her behaviourism's-the way she's practically purring right now, her smart and calm exterior and the look in her eyes makes you feel completely vulnerable, you are her prey, she's going to pounce and devour you at any given moment.

As if she knew she was being thought of intensely, Alex stirred. Piper had the feeling she had been caught, (though she was not exactly sure what she was guilty of) and slackened her grip round Alex's shoulder, sitting up a little straighter. Alex looked up at Piper for this, but only briefly as her eyes drooped back down like they were too heavy to have ever opened before and returned her head back to snoozing on Pipers chest. There was a pause.

"Are you staring at me?" Said Alex, with as little effort to move her lips as possible

"No" ,

"Not a very convincing argument, kid" she said through unresponsive lips.

Piper giggled.

Then she realised she had been awake for several minutes now and not even given Alex a kiss yet.

She remedied this straight away, leaning to reach her lips to Alex's neck, softly but surely kissing her over her throat then starting to suck on it with her open mouth gently between kisses.

Alex groaned, this is sent a wave through Piper.

It inspired Piper to sit up more and put Alex on her back. In this brief planning she had somehow forgotten all about the result she would get from such a simple movement. The result being Piper's spectacular view as she sat on her knees and drank in the sight of Alex, who still had her eyes closed and was breathing so soundly Piper knew she was still half-asleep.

' _It would be quite devious, practically taking advantage_ '

This brought a rather wide smile to Piper's lips.

She continued to kiss Alex with purpose all over her chest, making Alex's stirs more moaning. Then over her middle, her hips, her thighs…

Alex groaned forcefully.

Piper opened Alex's legs wide with little effort, she looked up to drink the sight of Alex's whole body. She was breathing slightly heavier now, though her eyes were still closed it seemed the weights holding them down had been forgotten about. She kept the same relaxation on her face, but she was awake and anticipating something now. Piper could sense it.

Fortunately, she knew exactly what it was that Alex was looking for, and she was quite happy to provide it. Piper stuck her tongue out and bowed her head down to lick Alex's pink pussy from bottom to top, it was already soaking wet.

"You're getting so easy, Al"

Alex chuckled and horsely said "I was dreaming about you"

Another wide smile covered Piper's face

"Oh really? So what happened?"

Alex chuckled again and said, with less gravel in her voice "I was dreaming about fucking you"

Another wave was sent through Piper.

"Well, it must have been a dream" said Piper.

"Because in real life, I'm the one who's fucking you" then she plunged her index and middle finger deep inside Alex.

Alex gave a small gasp and furrowed her brow. She looked sexy as fuck.

Another wave through Piper made her take an unconscious decision to fuck her hard and fast just then. Alex finally opened her eyes slightly to look for Piper and grab her by her messy, dirty blonde hair. Messy with sweat and sex from the night before. Alex had pulled Piper's face to her own. They locked eyes, Piper's filled with admiration and determination and Alex's filled with hunger and desperation. They kissed, hard. Piper was still fucking Alex's pussy hard and steady with her fingers as they grabbed each others body wherever they could. Hips, tits, thighs, neck, hair, arms, hands, legs. No where could be grabbed without the desperate need to give attention to another body part.

Piper returned her opened mouth to Alex's neck, she sucked so hard she knew she was leaving a mark, but she did not give a fuck and apparently neither did Alex. This only made her pulsing moans louder and sweeter, practically begging Piper for more. Piper licked her neck, all the way to her earlobe before taking it to her mouth to suck on. She knew that her own moaning falling directly into Alex's eardrum were giving Alex those same waves through her body, she could feel the pussy her fingers were fucking getting even wetter.

Piper had never tasted passion like this. She could taste it on every skin cell her mouth collided with on Alex's body. Alex grabbed Piper's hair again before suddenly forcing her tongue into Piper's mouth. Even more passion. It was making Piper feel dizzy and so hot. She could feel her own pussy dripping wet-she rubbed it over Alex's thigh for some relief, Alex made a throaty noise due to this action and said dreamily

"That feels good, you're so fucking wet"

Piper returned the throaty noise and repeated the motion a few times, still fucking Alex with the same pace when they made eye contact.

"Are you ready to cum?" Piper asked, gazing all over the woman's body

"Fuck, yes, I want to cum all over you" furrowing her brow again

They made eye contact again and Piper replied seductivly;

"That's hot"

They gazed finally into each others eyes before embracing another passionate, purposeful kiss while Piper increased her pace ever so slightly. Enough to take Alex over the edge, but so that it wouldn't happen too quickly; Piper wanted to fuck Alex for as long as she possibly could. However, she could not help but change her efforts automatically when Alex said-

"Pipes fuck me harder"

With that, she started to fuck as hard and fast as she could keep up with. Alex moans were falling out her gaping mouth with every thrust now, still pulling Piper's hair, grabbing everything her hands could reach and she was quietly praying to herself 'I'm cumming, I'm cumming' until finally her moans turned into one final gasp, and her body seized everything. Time stopped. Watching Alex falling through that blissful feeling in her body and mind was enough to practically take Piper there too. Then she could feel Alex's tight pussy clenched round her fingers, and she was watching Alex take deep breaths and living in her orgasm for as long as she could before coming down from her high. Piper could drink her.

"I can do that all day if you want me to" said Piper with a dumb smile

Alex grinned but it quickly fell.

"Piper Chapman, I cannot believe you would take advantage of me in my vulnerable state"

"Well, you could have told me to stop at anytime"

"This is true, but still, you groomed me into it" Alex quipped

Piper laughed

"Don't say I 'groomed' you, you make me sound like a pedophile or something!"

Alex laughed heartily, though again her face quickly went stoney and she sat up quickly to face Piper, who had taken a seat on her own knees.

"Seriously, you'll get yourself into trouble doing things like that"

Piper was overwhelmed by what this could mean.

"What kind of trouble?" She giggled.

Alex smirked. "I'll show you"

And just like Piper knew it would happen, Alex pounced on her, going for the kill by latching onto her neck.

Piper swooned. Before she could begin to lay down into Alex, she was taken by Alex's hands and made to be kneeling. Alex quite gracefully adjusted herself to mirror Piper and took the back of Piper's head to bring in her for deep, breathtaking kiss. Piper slowly attacked Alex's tongue with her own, her pussy was dripping more and more with every breath. Alex grabbed Piper's tit's and pulled her nipples while Piper dug her nails into Alex's ass, scratching upwards and back down again squeezing her as hard as she could as she was biting and pulling on Alex's lower lip, sucking on it occasionally. This favour was returned, noticeably harsher, but Piper did not mind. She fucking loved it.

It was hot, it was steamy hot and Piper felt sure they must have some kind of fog, around them. She could feel it. She could see it. Smell it.

"I haven't forgotten that you're in trouble" Alex said thickly, after a lifetime of this sweet, sticky make out session.

Then just like that, Piper suddenly found herself being swung round. Oddly, Alex made sure Piper was in the same position, just that they had switched places.

Before Piper could calculate a question-

"Stay" she said firmly

And then Alex was quickly raking through the bedside drawer, and Piped finally was able to click something into place. She knew that the drawer was filled with purchases made in a sex-shop on the Red Light District the previous day, as her and Alex had made these purchases together. Quite a few purchases made at that. Some of which they had already used. Alex turned to Piper grinning before blindfolding her. She kissed her temple-

"Are you all right with this?" She asked

"Of course I am" Piper doted as she turned her head to take in another breathtaking kiss from her lover. She felt Alex smile against her mouth as her wrists were taken and suddenly handcuffed behind her back. Alex climb back onto the bed. Piper had no idea what to expect, what to prepare for, and now Alex had let go of holding her completely. She was now entirely vulnerable to Alex's eyes and she could feel Alex drinking her whole body. Piper bit her lip, she was terrified but more excited than she had ever been before.

"I'm not here to give you what you want, you were bad and so you have to be punished. Do you understand?"

Piper bit her lip and nodded frantically. _Fuck_.

"Good girl"

Piper sucked herself in just as Alex took hold of both of Piper's nipples. She pulled on them quite harshly, it felt good. Alex began to pull and push on her nipples, making Piper lightly rock back and forth when suddenly one nipple was abandoned and she heard a high speed vibration.

"Fuck" She blundered out-loud.

"I will, eventually" Alex replied in a cool voice.

She put the vibrator on Piper's pussy.

" _FF-ucK!_ "

"Am I going to have to gag you as well?"

Piper sank. She let out all her breathe loudly but then took it all back in again, her pussy was pulsing now and she could feel the restraint on her wrists, she could still feel Alex drinking her. It was mind-blowing how good it all felt, Piper would never do anything like this with any other man, woman or in-between, but with Alex she relished it. She couldn't get enough; always taken to the limit, the feeling that it can't possibly feel any better than this. With that, Alex turned the vibrator to full speed now, Piper's legs were trembling like she had ran a marathon, her entire body was shaking and it was getting hard to stay on her knees. Her pussy was tingling, and it was so wet Piper was sure she was leaving a puddle on the bed sheets. She was close. So close _-fuck_. Now it really was difficult to stay upright, her body was experiencing a trembling tsunami all over, she was going to cum any second now, then, just like that, it stopped.

"Alex?" Said Piper, completely lost.

"I already told you, I'm not here to give you a good time"

 _"_ _Fuck-Al-what are you doing to me?"_ Piper breathed loudly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Alex replied menacingly.

Piper felt Alex's weight removed from the bed and not that she could help it, between the lack of mobility in her arms and the lack of strength in her legs now, she fell over.

Alex laughed ominously

"Well, who's easy now?"

And at that, Alex had got herself back into position over Piper's limp lifeless legs. She picked Piper up by the hips and pulled her ass towards her crotch, before she started to grind her pussy over Piper's ass a few times.

 _'_ _SMACK!'_

Piper squealed at her bare ass being met with such brute force by Alex's open palm.

Alex growled.

 _'_ _SMACK!'_

 _'_ _SMACK!'_

 _'_ _SMACK!'_

After a few more spank's for good measure, Alex buried her middle three fingers inside Piper. This time, Piper growled. It felt so good to have Alex be so rough with her, so intense. Piper kept up her unapologetic growling whilst desperately trying to control herself in some way, her hands were literally tied and she simply could not. Her body belonged to Alex now. So she did the only thing she could, she fucked Alex's fingers as hard as Alex's fingers were fucking her.

She could hear Alex panting more and more, clearly enjoying herself. She occasionally would fuck Piper at such speed it would make her feel like she was about to burst open but for no more than ten-seconds or so, then returning to her hard, steady pace. Piper loved the blissful feelings Alex could give to her whole body, she had never experienced it in sex before-other than the few times she was brought to orgasm. With Alex though, the whole thing felt like an orgasm. An outer-body experience. Her body felt weightless and nerves were shooting feelings of pure euphoria all over, she couldn't think of anything at all for all the overwhelming ecstasy rushing through her mind, and how good her pussy felt, it was gushing, it was throbbing and filled and desperate.

They fucked like this for a while, Alex was now _(very cleverly_ ) thrusting herself rather slowly, yet still with great force. This drove Piper wild mostly due to the fact that she had to bite her tongue and not yell _'WILL YOU FUCKING FUCK ME FOR GOD SAKE'._ No. If she did that, she would only encourage Alex to go even slower, maybe even stop. Torture. Torture in good fun of course, but torture nonetheless and who wants that?

Eventually Alex withdrew her fingers entirely leaving Piper feel an all out internal cry for sex, please, now! She needed to be fucked hard and fast and proper and now.

 _'_ _SMACK!'_

"I'm going to fuck you with something bigger now, you need something bigger don't you? Dirty girl"

Piper nodded as casually and cooly as she could manage. She felt Alex climb of the bed and then could hear the sounds of her rummaging in the bedside drawer of wonder yet again. She felt herself going numb all over, it certainly wasn't very comfortable to have your hands tied behind your back when you're already being bent over on your knees. Not to say Piper would change anything about her current situation given the chance, mind you. She could hear Alex bumbling about the place behind her, though she could still undoubtedly feel eyes all over her, and suddenly became all too aware of how exposed she really was.

There was a ' _click'_ and all of a sudden something hard and wet rubbing softly over Piper's pussy

' _Thank god_ ' thought Piper.

She could feel the black strap-on dildo starting to rub against her harder and the wetness of lube mixed with her own hot, sticky wetness made her eyes rolled back as her moans rolled out with it. Suddenly it was inside her. It felt huge and intruding despite the fact that it was very much welcome. Piper yelped and groaned then instinctively pushed herself against it filling up her pussy even more. Alex groaned wetly and started to rock slowly, picking up pace rather quick.

"Fuck baby this looks so good on you" Alex rolled out thickly

"I'm glad you like it" Piper replied, absolutely melting at these words

More grunts, growls, groans, moans, screams and filthy curses are exchanged while the fucking between them gets good and hard, Alex doing the best part of it, absolutely riding Piper into oblivion. _So good. So hard._

And then, again, Alex stopped. Piper gasped in disbelief. She could feel her pussy clench round the toy and all her juice flowing wildly all over in the expectation that surely she was finally about to cum from this out of control fucking with this over-sized, perfectly sized dildo. But no, of course not. She had just been forced to the brakes and was left feeling once again bewildered, frustrated but over-all thrilled with sheer excitement. Alex fucked her slowly once more

"I think your enjoying this, aren't you? You like being fucked hard like this, bent over with no control, don't you?"

"Yes" Piper divulged.

"I thought so. You filthy girl, I'm trying to teach you a lesson here! How can I make this clearer to you, you are hear for my pleasure. Not yours!"

Piper loved to hear Alex talk like this, she bit her lip and gushed more and could feel new euphoric nerves running up and down her spine. The way Alex was still fucking her slowly filled her stomach in a way she had never experienced with anyone other than Alex. It was the core of her euphoria, the feeling of a lead balloon that needed to be burst open. She was going to cum hard, but only when Alex decided she could.

"I'm going to sit you up on your knees again, but this time I'm going to get myself underneath you so I can watch you ride up and down on my cock."

 _Fuck._

With that, Alex did as promised and gently lifted Piper into the praying position again, legs spread wide. Alex got herself comfortable laying on her back with her head propped up by pillows, then lifted one of Piper's legs to get the dildo between her legs in line with Piper's pussy. Alex's mouth went dry and she lost her breath as she watched Piper's pussy sink onto the dildo. Piper streamed tears down her cheeks, the way this thing filled her up was too much, too good. Her head swam and fell back, she knew how fucking good she looked to Alex right now and suddenly empowered as she became aware of the image of her exposed neck, being bound and blinded, her nipples were undoubtedly rock hard (judging by how fucking good she felt) and tight pussy being filled up by this thick, smooth, long dildo Alex had strapped to her crotch. Piper started to grind and hear Alex panting more and more desperately.

 _"_ _Fuck Alex… this feels so. Fucking. Good."_ Piper bit her lip and grinned facing Alex, though not able to make eye contact.

Alex lost her train of thought for a minute, her mind was blown. She gathered herself eventually and pinned Piper to a stand-still by grabbing her hips. Piper squealed.

"You mind your place, girl"

Piper swooned.

"If it feels so fucking good why don't you show me how good it is? Go on then, fuck me!"

Piper was brought back to earth. She realised instantly that with no use of her arms or hands for leverage she didn't really stand a chance in fucking her and it was she was going to have to be fucked uncontrollably. Defiantly, she rose to the challenge and began to move her pussy up and down the dildo rather pathetically. She was wore out after only a few strokes because of the difficultly. Alex laughed.

"Well, if that's your idea of good it makes me awful curious to find out what you think bad is" She chuckled again wholeheartedly. "Lucky for me I told you I was hear to do bad things to you"

She started pumping the dildo in and out of Piper at a decent pace. Piper felt her head droop backwards once more while her mouth was opened to take in all the hot, sticky air in the room and she was seeing stars.

"Well, given that bad is the opposite of good…"

She started pumping faster

"And I have seen your idea of a good time…"

Faster.

"I figure this is the opposite right? So this is me giving you a bad time Pipes, am I right? Tell me this is bad Piper."

 _"_ _Fuck"_ Piper moaned. _Say something? What?_ She hadn't a clue what she had been asked to say. Tears were still leaking from the corners of her eyes and the feeling of Alex fucking her so tremendously was threatening to burst her bubble of glory.

"I said tell me you like to get fucked like a bad girl!" Alex barked.

 _"_ _Fuck, fuck me bad"_ Piper whined

"Good, Bad girls get fucked bad."

Piper sucked through her teeth and absorbed the feeling of such control and malice in her partner, the throbbing of her pussy getting fucked so hard, the way her legs were trembling from both pure pleasure and discomfort all at once and the pain now of the handcuffs retraining her wrists. It all felt so fucking good. It didn't take long (due to the tremendous fucking pace, probably) for Piper to reach that familiar feeling in her being, the final stretch to the finish line. Her legs were shaking violently now and her cunt, her whole body was twitching.

 _"_ _Fuck baby, I'm cumming…"_

Her pussy gushed and her body froze. It was grand. Piper rode herself carefully on the dildo as she rode out the waves of this spectacular orgasm, crashing now and then and gliding sweetly in the air in-between. When every last drop of the high had been savioured, the dildo started to feel a little uncomfortable and far too big to still be inside Piper, which led her into the realisation she was still being pinned at the hips.

"Babe, please will you uncuff me now my wrists are starting to hurt" Piper asked like she was asking her to lock the door before bed.

"No" Alex replied.

They had pre-discussed a safety word to let the other know if they really needed to be listened to. Over all though, that conversation revolved mostly around the idea the Alex was going to dominate Piper. The idea of Alex savagely controlling and taking Piper as she pleased only enchanted Piper.

Next thing, the dildo had popped out and found herself being laid down on her back, Alex began to lick and kiss and suck various spots over her chest and stomach.

" _Fuck babe…_ " Piper groaned as Alex sucked harshly on her nipple, flicked it quickly with her wet tongue and sucked again.

" _Babe… Fuck, it feels so good I can't take it. You're so fucking good Alex Vause_ "

"I'm not here to be good, remember?"

With that, she used the full given of her tongue to broadly lick Piper's pussy in one bold swipe. Then another… then another… whilst she gripped into Piper's thighs to keep them from jerking around.

" _FU-UCK, baby no please!_ " Piped whined whist Alex relentlessly continued to lick up as much of the sweet, stickiness pouring from Piper as her mouth could take.

"Fuck, Alex-I-"

"Cum in my mouth Piper." At that, all protest was forgotten. The vibrations of the command rumbling against Piper's pussy and tingling in her ears, it made her head burst open and one minute she could feel Alex's nails clawing into her skin deeply and then the next… she felt entirely numb. Her body was far away, she existed only in bliss. This was cloud nine. No, fuck that! It was cloud ten for sure. She didn't know it existed until this moment, but this was it. It was the most beautiful, empty and content feeling she had ever experienced and it somehow felt like it was never ending, though (unfortunately) it died away after a few minutes.

Alex's weight was gone from the bed once more while Piper lay in a puddle of shagged bliss. Alex soon reached her hand to find Piper's handcuffs and unlock them, Piper never felt so free and her first act without thinking was to rid herself of the blindfold as well. It was as though they saw each others eyes for the first time. Pure magic. They embraced each others mouths deeply, in no hurry whatsoever. Alex had rid herself of the strap-on, she lay herself on-top of the now freed Piper slowly grinding theres tongues back and forth each other's month and daring to bite and suck on one another's lips passionately. Piper would fill herself up with air and grab onto Alex's hair with both hands, pulling rather firmly. Alex certainly did not seem to mind at all, on the contrary she would seem to flush in the moments and lose herself, her moaning would reach a higher pitch and would grab or pull or bite or kiss Piper even harder to keep balance. They would grind back and forth, begging for more in the heat of sweat and lust.

Hands roaming everywhere, Piper stroked her fingers firmly over the centre of Alex's sodden wet pussy. It was so wet, it invoked a particularly low growl from Piper, however she was suddenly breathless from Alex's deep bite to her lip and then neck. She was sucking on it like a vampire to invite the blood to the skin and leave marks.

"Alex you're hickying me!" Piper exclaimed

"I thought you like when I make you mine?" Alex replied smugly

"I do"…

Piper trailed off, of course she wanted Alex's marks all over her. It turned her on to see the marks, every time.

"Fuck-do it all over me"

"Hicky you?"

"Yes" Piper moaned impatiently

"You changed your mind awful fast" Alex laughed "Since you asked so nicely…"

Alex gave a vampire bite again on Piper shoulder. Piper squealed and gasped. Alex was pulling with her teeth all along the collar bones, then chest, then stomach, then thighs…

When Piper turned her head she looked to see the bruises covering her skin and the sight of dark, tangled, sweaty hair of her lover engrossed in her work, right between her legs. Alex started to make a trail of kisses back up Piper's body, when she reached her mouth she smiled at her in a very innocent and menacing way. Piper felt her eyes grow wide at the smile and returned it. Alex looked cocky and made to kiss Piper's lips, but stayed a breaths length away and her grin got wilder at the sound of Piper's touching moans.

Alex began to run her nails up and down Piper's inner thigh, never breaking eye contact nor flinching that arrogant and beautiful smile until she caught sight of Piper's earlobe and had to have it in her mouth. She kept gliding her nails up and down, and would growl occasionally, very deliberately, into Piper's ear. Piper was twitching all over.

"I love fucking you Piper" Alex whispered into her ear. Piper turned to stare at her lover hard

"I love fucking you too, Alex" Piper replied thickly. Her eyes were drunk with love. Alex took hold of Piper's wrists and pinned them down on the bed while at the same diving her tongue deep into Piper's mouth. Piper gasped for air

"Fuck-and I love the way you fuck me Alex, you're so fucking good at it"

"I'm glad to hear" Alex smiled back, sinking her tongue deeply downwards again, still running her nails all over Piper's thigh. Her other hand seemed to appear from no where to find the back of Piper's head and start massaging and pulling her hair.

"I need to fuck you again baby" Alex said hurriedly, closing the gap between their mouths as quickly as possible, stroking her hands down Piper's body from chest to navel.

"I don't know if I can handle it Al-I'm-I'm fucked!" Piper gasped and clung to the back of Alex's head with both hands as Alex drove her teeth into her neck once more. The bruises their were going to be insane, thought Piper, but she did not care one bit. She felt almost proud of her marks, and besides, who the hell was she going to run into in Amsterdam anyway? Alex licked broadly over the bruises

"I need to fuck you, look at you, you are so damn hot" Alex replied silkily as she placed her knee in-between Piper's legs and started to rub it up and down over her pussy. She did this for a minute or so while her tongue said its farewells to Piper's before it would make pace for Piper's pussy once more. She licked it with no force, but certainly no hesitation. Pipers eyes rolled back her head and she felt like she was cumming again instantly, immediately back on cloud ten.

"I knew I could convince you" Alex smirked as she dashed off the bed to get her strap-on dildo back on, giving it a hasty clean before getting back on the bed and sitting on her knees before Piper who was still lying down, drinking in the sight of Alex. _Oh my fucking lord._

Alex smiled and blushed slightly as though realising how naked she was. Piper smiled, Alex smiled back reassuringly. She took hold of Pipers legs and spread them apart, moved to grab some pillows to lift her ass higher, and spied the handcuffs still lying on the bed when she had a flash of a thought in her eyes. She grabbed the handcuffs and lay Pipers wrists on her stomach, cuffing up.

Pipers eyes flooded in anticipation when Alex started rubbing the fake cock over her pussy, tear rolled down when she was filled. The torture of not being able to take hold of the bed sheets was unbearable, though all was quickly forgiven when she opened her eyes to the sight of own hands tied up, the small bruises and red marks all over her body, the sight of this big black dildo going in and out of her own pussy, and above all, the sight of Alex's face, filled with awe and determination. The sight of Alex in general was a whole other something. Her tits bounced just right when she was trusting herself to fuck, her body was sweaty and steaming hot, her mouth was practically watering. Alex picked up one of Pipers legs and draped the foot over her shoulder, giving her deeper access to Pipers pussy. She picked up the pace just enough that it took Piper all of 30 seconds to feel herself gushing all over the pillows and falling into oblivion again. Alex laughed

"Jesus Christ girl I said I wanted to fuck you again! Turn round and bend over for me again, and this time you're going to get fucked properly!"

In spite of herself, Piper did as told. She moaned loudly at the sensation of the dildo returning to her insides, but before she had made her decision to use their safe word the sensation was feeling really quite good despite the pain and everything else in her body screaming and aching with the prolonged exposure to uncomfortable positions already. That feeling of having her pussy thrown up and down over Alex's dildo was enough to override it all. She just wanted to fuck with Alex, and that was all. Plain and simple. They fucked for a while more, Piper could hear Alex moaning rhythmically over the sound of her over-fucked pussy slapping onto Alex's crotch. _Oh fuck_. Thinking about this she realised how loud and whiney and damn sexy her own moaning was. Alex was fucking her harder than ever now, Piper felt new shockwaves at the thought of how horny Alex must be by now, and how it would be her, Piper, who had the absolute delight of fucking all that pent up heat out of her.

"Alex get me out of these chuffs right now I need my hands all over you" Piper demanded in one breathe.

Alex ignored this and continued to fuck her for a while more before she slowed down to a stop.

"Was that an order?" Alex said grinning

"Yes it fucking was!" Piper growled

Alex pulled herself out of Piper, took her by the arm and threw her back on her back. They locked eyes, Piper would have surely thought that the intense feelings of needing to grab onto Alex's flesh anywhere she could would be equaled with a much more intimidating stare than she could ever receive. Boy was she wrong, in fact Alex looked more determined than ever, and then suddenly a little confused. She had uncuffed Piper as per request, but then Piper had got up off the bed, she started to walk towards the brown leather sofa at the other end of the room without shifting her lust filled gaze from Alex's intense eyes.

"Well come and fuck me then?" Piper asked matter-of-factly.

Alex clicked her tongue and raised her eyebrow. They kept eyes while Alex slinked over, right until their lips were an itch apart. Piper gasped at how hot Alex's breath was, but she steadied herself before they were in battle for dominance in each other's mouths. Piper seemed to have won this battle as she took hold of Alex and threw her to the couch then quickly straddled her. _Oh fuck me_. They pulled, they bit, they kissed- _hard._ But Piper dominated, she was so hungry for Alex. Piper smirked into Alex's wincing and whining and cussing and the need to start fucking her senselessly started to become unbearable. And just like that-"Thanks for putting me in the driver's seat, doll" Alex suddenly soothed into Piper's ear chillingly. Just when a numb tingling poured over all of Piper's body her core found itself steaming. Piper yelped.

Alex was now smirking with satisfaction. She pulled Piper's useless body close to her as she started fucking fast. Piper could barely close her mouth now, never mind kissing with force. Alex took advantage of this, swirling her tongue over Piper's mockingly, quietly laughing coldly at how hopeless Piper had quickly become. Alex took grip of both Piper's wrists and started fucking her at rocket speed.

" _Jesus, fuck, Alex… fuck, I'm gonna cum hard…"_

"That is the idea sweetheart"

" _Im gonna cum so hard…"_ Piper breathed

Alex groaned. "Please do babe, I want you to cum as hard as you ever could all over my lap"

Piper was lost in another realm at this point. All she could focus on was how good it felt to be fucked so hard. She could feel Alex's nails hitting all the right spots on her back, she could feel sweet kisses planted by Alex all over her chest. And then, she was in the blank beautiful abyss. She stayed there for so long, her mind and body simply elsewhere. When she floated down still on her cloud and met Alex again, she collapsed. The dildo started to become uncomfortable inside so she undid herself from it.

"Fuck" Piper stated.

Alex laughed. "Good?" She asked

"No, it was bad. Very bad" Piper said smiling.

Alex cocked her eyebrow then straightened her face "Ah that's right, that was my intention wasn't it? Listen babe you look really worn out, lets go cuddle? Maybe a little nap?"

Piper laughed this time. "We haven't got to the good part yet"

 _…_


End file.
